A Gathered Storm
by jovianna's-last-stand
Summary: A harsh winter cloaks the countryside with the promise of an unforeseen battle between light and dark. Kagome & Inuyasha must face their entwining destinies to combat an ancient magic. *Same author under NEW NAME*
1. Breathe Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha story, nor the characters! I merely enjoy playing with them.

_Be my friend... hold me. Wrap me up, unfold me... I am small and needy... Warm me up, and breathe me. _ "Breathe Me" by Sia

Chapter One: Unfold me

The rough wind of the night tore through her pitch black hair as she perched herself upon the precipice of the cliff. Her smoky eyes surveyed the veiled valley, taking note of all the crags and crevices of the tumultuous grounds below.

A distinct scent of tears could be recognized, though her sobs were mostly silent. He was gone, once again.

It wasn't selfish of her to cry about it, she recently realized. It was just the normalcy of being in love. And in her view, it was still unrequited. And damn him for that. She had felt a change in his aura when he was around her. Though he still teased and prodded at her for having to study or for bathing more than he thought was a normal amount, there was a subtle sparkle to his eyes. It was like a flicker of a flame that was tempted to flair into life. Then, when he had touched her… Heavens, what she could read in those fierce, amber eyes of his. It was as if his feelings for her were at a boiling point, just about to burst out of his normally stoic body.

One green glimmer upon the wind had changed all that. One moment of intense passion that teased at her senses had been coldly cut off. His eyes had shifted from hers slightly as Kagome felt the soul collector pass behind her. The fervent need in his eyes that once graced her own soul was squelched out by those eel-like pests carried on the wind. And with that single shimmer upon the breeze, the heat that surrounded her was gone.

Wrapping her slender arms about her, she tried to shake the images from her thoughts. Though her feelings were valid, she shouldn't dwell upon her darker emotions. Nor to feed into tempting assumptions. She had to remain aware right now, with Inuyasha gone. She was left with the others that she loved immensely, and while the slept she would be the one to watch over them.

She whirled from her place upon the edge of the cliff, staggering through the growing wind towards the cozy campsite.

Miroku glanced up from the fire as a billowing, delicate form passed through his line of sight. He could sense her sadness, felt it tug at his heart. Poor Kagome, left to deal with these intense and ever puzzling emotions for the obtuse hanyou. His cursed hand flexed a bit as he pondered what his male friend was up to. It didn't take a scholar to figure out what had caused Kagome's immense sadness. Surely, he thought, the confused boy was out looking for Kikyo. She was Inuyasha's ultimate weakness. If only his dense friend would realize that Kagome was his ultimate strength!

His violet eyes had beheld the changes that progressed between the mysterious miko from the future and the desperately stubborn hanyou from the past. He had watched as Kagome's mere touch calmed Inuyasha's raging inner-beast, soothed his empty heart, and cleared his jumbled mind. Whenever Inuyasha had returned from visiting Kikyo, however, he was overwrought with despair and was merely the shell of the vibrant man he actually was.

A deep, rumbling sigh shook the monk's strong chest. No, it was a complete mystery to him how Inuyasha wished to be with the risen corpse of the woman he had once loved. If there was one thing Miroku was sure of, it was not to dwell on the past. A wicked grin tugged at his lips as the sleeping form of the woman who had captured his heart stirred in her sleep. Sweet Sango... He was forever grateful that the fates had interwoven his destiny with hers. No matter what the consequences, he was determined on loving her for the rest of his life. Even if that meant his life could end because of his cursed hand. Although, he was sure that they would reach the source of his curse and destroy it before any ill would befall his blessed vision of his future.

Miroku could only pray that the same bliss would take hold of Inuyasha's stubborn mind. Kagome was simply his destiny. Any fool could see that. But, perhaps Inuyasha was too much of a fool to realize the manifestation of purity and beauty wanted nothing more but to be with him eternally.

Sango turned in her sleep, her lithe body curving towards the warmth of Miroku's body. Even unconscious, she reached for the man she secretly loved with all her heart. Another grin graced the monk's lips as he slipped his strong, calloused hand into Sango's waiting grasp. "Ah, Sango, my love..." was all he whispered as the breeze picked up around the cluttered campsite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, first chapter is finished! As you can see, there was very little dialogue, but I decided that the foundation of the story must be firm in order to develop the voices of the characters. I was influenced by many songs whilst writing. I recommend downloading the ones I list and listening to them as you read each chapter.

Comments welcome!

myspace page: 


	2. The Swaggering Desparado

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO ownership to Inuyasha & Co. **

_I know you know every desperado  
and sharp shooter in the west _

_you say that I can't see behind_

_the mask of those who call themselves  
the good guys in this… who take and take  
"So are you with me or not," you say  
"This time decide." Sweet Sangria by Tori Amos_

Chapter Two: The Swaggering Desparado

He swaggered across the countryside, a bit dazed as he always was once faced with Kikyo. The woman he once loved, or still loved? Inuyasha dropped his chin to his chest; sending his lustrous locks of silver over his squared shoulders. Damned if he really knew. Whenever he'd sense her presence nearby, he'd quickly leap up from whatever he was doing to track her down. Never having a moment to even consider the implications of his actions…

What was it that made him come to her beckon call? Truly, she was bewitching. It seemed a curious word to describe a priestess. One moment he would sense her, the next moment he would be at her side with no recollection of what exactly brought him there. And the scene that would play out only pulled him in further.

"Inuyasha," the cold, yet sweet sounding voice would whisper into his ear. "Do you remember the promise you made to me?"

"Yes…" a distant echo from his vocal chords would sound. "Yes, I remember…"

Her frigid fingers combed through his thick mane, the icy tips of her nails grazing against his scalp. "You vowed to go even to the depths of Hell with me. Forget the foolish girl, Inuyasha. You made a promise to me first…"

His eyes would roll to the back of his head as he felt a current of energy pass from her fingernails into his mind. Visions of the past, memories shared, and the intense emotions that were felt so long ago would boil to the surface of his mind. Everything that was now was washed away with these images. He would forget about his present friends, forget the pain and frustration of finding the jewel shards, but most importantly; he would forget everything about Kagome.

Just as soon as the visions would grace his mind, they would vanish along with the fair priestess that wove her spell around him. The echoes of the memories would still pound in his mind, causing a great splitting pain. And then he would awake, lost some where along the wilderness, standing upright and extremely confused.

What did it all mean? How could he be conscious of what was happening to him, and yet have no will to stop it? Perhaps he didn't wish to stop it. When she was in his arms, it both comforted and repulsed him. Though at the moment that she would touch her fingers to his head, he lost all control of himself. Whatever power she had been graced with after resurrection, it surely had an affect on him. And enough of an effect to steal away his power of thought.

The chill of the night air wrapped around his strong form, causing the sleeves of his hakama to swirl about. He took in a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes to the lonely world around him, trying to pick up the scent of the campsite. Within that one intake of air, sweetness swamped his senses. The essences of vanilla and spices teased at his nose, drawing him towards the north. His eyes shot open, a flicker lighting up his amber irises. That scent in itself cloaked him with warmth. The harsh wind and frigid night fled away as the memory of who carried that scent swept into his mind.

She claimed his every though when she was around him. Kagome, the incarnation of the very woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago, was unlike her predecessor in any way. She was without prejudice about his form; she saw his flaws and yet looked beyond them. In fact, she seemed to revel in the fact that he was a hanyou. Kagome had more than once stated her love for his puppy like ears that were perched upon his head. A smirk played at his lips as he remembered the feel of her warm fingertips caressing his ears.

Seeking her touch once more, he left the memory of the cold priestess behind him as he went searching for the woman that loved him with every fiber of her being.

------------------

"Kagome?" a small voice sounded from beneath a pile of blankets. A little face poked out from the pile, wide green eyes blinking a bit as he saw his dear friend sitting somewhat slumped by the fire. The kitsune had been awakened by the scent of Kagome's tears and the sweet sounding melody that drifted from her lips.

She turned from her place at the fire to gaze upon her young friend. "Oh, Shippo, sweetie… I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes trying to focus upon her delicate countenance. "It's alright. But why are you crying, Kagome? What happened?"

Kagome blinked, having forgotten that even her silent tears could be recognized by a young demon. She was very good at crying silently now, not wanting to trouble her friends with her foolish turmoil. A sigh slipped from her soft mouth, causing the kitsune more alarm as he hopped over to her lap.

"Kagome, did that Inuyasha say something stupid again?" Shippo's little brow scrunched slightly in annoyance. He hated whenever Inuyasha would be brash, saying words without any regard for Kagome's feelings.

Kagome merely grinned at her kitsune. "No, Shippo. He didn't say a thing."

Shippo nibbled upon his lower lip, staring up at the woman he considered his surrogate mother. She wasn't lying, nor was she telling the entire story. He decided that it might be best just to comfort his 'mama' silently. He snuggled into her welcoming arms, nuzzling her chin as if to reassure her.

She smiled inwardly as she cradled the kitsune who was steadily falling asleep in her arms. Having his warmth relaxed her a bit, letting her thoughts travel back to the events that transpired before her hanyou was ripped away from her vision.

(Flashback)

_They had finally settled on a place for the night. There was a clearing half a mile away from the cliff they had scaled on their journey to find Naraku. It was perfect, nestled beneath a clearing of trees. They would be protected from the elements tonight and still be able to have a larger campfire. _

_Kagome had gone to the nearby pond, filling up the bottles she had carried with the crisp water. She could feel the impending weather of frost that would freeze the pond within a few weeks. The solstice was coming soon, and the harsh wind hinted that this winter was not going to be pleasant._

_She heard the violent gale of wind sweep past her, but curiously, she hadn't felt it. A warmth caressed her back, causing her to jump slightly. She turned her face upwards from her kneeling position to gaze up into the fiery eyes of Inuyasha._

"_Hey," came his gruff greeting. His fangs peeked out behind his smirk as he watched her cheeks redden. "Thought you were taking too long, woman. How long does it take to fill those contraptions up?"_

_Kagome scrunched her nose at his comment, turning he rhead back towards the water. "Listen, Inuyasha, if you want to help me, fine. I have a lot of bottles here, you know. We mere humans need to stay hydrated."_

_He rolled his golden orbs. Stooping beside her, he snatched up one of the clear bottles and filled it up with the crystal-clear liquid. Just as soon as he twisted the cap onto the bottle, he heard a growl emanate from the woman beside him._

"_Did you just growl at me, woman?" he asked with an amused chuckle. He shivered a bit as he heard it again._

_Her brows knitted in annoyance as her voice became gruff, "You're insufferable!" The blush upon her cheeks deepened as his smile grew wider. _

"_Am I, now?" Inuyasha leaned in marginally towards Kagome's slight form, enclosing the distance between him. Her scent of vanilla and spices assaulted his senses, causing his inner beast to stir slightly. Damn, how could she have such an affect on him?_

_Kagome took in a breath quickly as his knee brushed against her outer thigh. He was too close. And he was getting closer to her! The fire in his eyes flared as he drew her scent in. She felt his fingers graze her left forearm, slipping beneath the cloak that enveloped her lithe body. She forced herself to look back into his eyes, still frightened of what she might see. Inuyasha took her chin with his free hand, keeping her from looking away. _

_She could hear his heartbeat. It was practically thundering. Or, perhaps, was it her heart? The pulse of it grew quicker and louder with each breath she took. His right arm encompassed her waist, drawing her tightly against the expanse of his chest. _

_He demanded her. The beast within him wanted to claim this frightened, yet intriguing woman for his own. Damn, she looked luscious. His tongue snaked out from his lips, longing to taste her. He felt her breath hitch as she watched the motion of his tongue. A smug grin tugged at his lips as Inuyasha leaned in further towards the rose-tinted mouth of his miko._

_She couldn't breathe! It was everything she had been dreaming about, and yet fearing at the same time. Her smoky brown eyes glimmered with conflicting emotions as the mouth of the man she desired hovered a few millimeters from her own. His gaze burned into her own, the desire and sheer need for her present in his countenance. Her breast heaved as she felt his tongue flick over her bottom lip. A deep chuckle resounded in his chest at her reaction. He dipped his face lower to capture her lips with his own and then…_

_The shimmer. The slightest hint of a green light winked in the distance. He saw it just beyond Kagome's visage. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly, squinting to see the flicker of jade-like light against the breeze. 'Kikyo…'_

_Kagome felt his grasp loosen and then disappear. She blinked and he was gone, bounding off after the damn soul serpents. It only took her a moment to realize what had happened. _

_She grabbed one of the bottles and threw it with unimaginable force against a boulder. The plastic bottle split in half, causing the water to spring out of it in a loud splash. Her heart thundered from the passion of his touch, and now the impassioned feeling of betrayal._

(End Flashback)

Kagome held Shippo's sleeping body closer to her chest. Damn that Inuyasha. Why must she feel so much for him? She set her shoulders back, resigning to relieve herself of her pent up emotions in the next battle that would be fall the group.

A/N: Woo, another chapter in one night! This one was much longer, so I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I hope you guys can see where I'm going with this idea. I don't to reveal too much beforehand, but the conflict between Kikyo and Kagome will erupt. That's for sure.

I do aim to please! Please leave any helpful comments.

Bonne Nuit!

Cait


	3. Silence is not the Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. But I love playing with them!**

_Dedicated to the wonderful SunsetMiko, moonandstar331, Nekolove, ravenreux, and FluffyandKagome._

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time_

_She's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse…__9 Crimes _by Damien Rice

Chapter Three: "Silence is not the way"

A cannonade sounded from the distance to the west that caused the rolling tundra Inuyasha stood upon to quiver marginally. A storm was building quickly, he could smell it. The promise of a harsh winter teased at his senses with the scent of snow whispering along the forthcoming weather.

A rude gust of biting wind whipped through his silvery locks and reminded him that if he wished to get back to the campsite before he froze, he best do so before the impending storm. The hanyou stooped slightly, readying him into a starting position before taking off across the rocky grassland at an incredible speed. He'd have to scale the cliffside once more which procured a grumble to resonate from Inuyasha's lips.

The thought of being by the fire did quiet his mind a bit as he hopped from the risen crags along the floor beneath the cliff. Pride would never let him admit it, but he desperately longed to be at the side of his companions. Naturally a loner due to his breeding and obvious charm, he found it curious that he'd been warming up to the idea of traveling in a pack.

As the thought struck him, he acquiesced to the notion that he had a new pack. Come to think of it, this was really the only pack he'd ever had. And even though their species varied amongst demons, humans, and lecherous monks, they all had become family to the lonely hanyou. Their bonds were adamant despite his brash behavior and occasional illogical outburst. What had drawn them together was their common purpose: to eliminate the dark hanyou that plagued the land with his lowly minions and kept them from living their lives.

Inuyasha knew this to be true: he would do anything for his new pack. An epiphany recently had graced his mind regarding a certain member of his ménage. Above all the members of his clan, he wished nothing but to give Kagome the utmost happiness that she rightly deserved. And with this powerful declaration came the other realization that this was the first unselfish wish he had since being released from that damnable tree. And all it took was a girl from the future to come crashing through the old well and into his life to cause his cold heart to change.

Where did that leave him now? 'Simple,' came his inner gruff voice. 'She is ours.'

Inuyasha shook his head roughly at the persistent split-personality that dwelled within him. 'Listen, just because –you- want her to be doesn't make her ours.'

'You feel it,' grumbled the dormant beast. 'She longs for us. Tell her that she is ours!'

Inuyasha growled back at his inner demon. That meddling being within him was causing more and more trouble as of late. And the more anguish the voice of his heart caused him, the more brash his reactions would be towards Kagome. He was afraid of revealing his true self to another once more. The last time he spoke his heart, a flying arrow pierced him to the sacred tree and the woman of his affections was murdered. He wouldn't dare voice his feelings now.

'You're doing it again, lummox. You doubt our strength and your faith in our mate.' Inuyasha winced inwardly at the insightful voice that prowled inside his mind. 'Its not lack of faith in Kagome… But if this happened once, it could damn well happen again!' The venomous words he spat back at the conflicting voice only seem to goad it on.

'You're pathetic. We know we are stronger. We've learned from our mistakes. And she is much stronger in her past-life's form…' The gravelly voice drifted into a whisper as Inuyasha's eyes widened in memory.

Kagome absolutely loathed being compared to Kikyo. And it was the same with Kikyo. They were two separate beings, yet one had become incarnate from the first's passing. Kagome was selfless and passionate, while Kikyo was self-righteous and overly cautious. Their likeness in their outward appearance was uncanny, but each of them held certain attributes that he cherished.

The utmost attribute that Kagome held was that she was vibrant and allowed her emotions to show freely. Kikyo had never confessed her true heart to Inuyasha, even now when she would stand in her resurrected form. She desired him, but it was more about control.

He felt a pull at his heart as he remembered his foolish vow to Kikyo. He promised to go to the depths of Hell with her if she so commanded it. He was a man of honor, and he would not go back on his words. But the tug at his soul when he was around Kagome told him that his promise to protect the strange miko was now more important. She had woven her essence into his soul, linking them together with her mystifying energy that naturally poured from within her. This woman that was living, breathing, and traveling with him now had more power over him than that of his dead love. And she had no idea…

The power that she wielded was not that of selfish desires for control. In fact, it seemed to be more of an oblivious and subconscious instinct. Yes, she could command him with one three-letter-word. And sometimes, in his opinion, she would use it a bit too freely to his liking. However, her natural reaction to protecting, soothing, and even impassioning his beast revealed her selfless desires. Her strength was in her love for others.

And it would only be a matter of time until that whispering nudge at his heart would send him over the edge. The scent of her soothing vanilla and intoxicating spicy musk was growing stronger on the wind. Even then, he felt it-- the rising form of the caged demon within his half-mortal form.

The moment had come that he could not deny these emotions that were mounting within him. His beast took his subconscious act of quelling as an invitation to solidify his claim over his intended. A flood of power spread through his limbs as he scaled the cliff. Kagome was close. Her scent was stronger, yet the hint of salt from what could only be her tears invaded his senses.

--------------------------

As she was tucking her littlest demon back into bed, Kagome sighed at the realization that she would not be able to sleep this night. A quick peek at her other companions affirmed her thoughts that unlike her, they could sleep soundly through the rising gales.

She drew her hands roughly over her face to scrub away the tracks of her tears. It was becoming tiresome; the continual act of crying after her heart broke a bit every time Inuyasha ran into that dead girl's arms. She took in a deep, cleansing breath and turned from the campsite.

The clouds were quickly covering the expanse of the pitch dark sky and the breeze was growing colder. Kagome snuggled deeper into her rich, jade colored cloak that Kaede had given to her on her eighteenth birthday. The fabric was beautifully woven and constructed to protect her against the elements. It was definitely proving its use tonight.

She selected a rather flat boulder to rest upon while she looked over the valley below. Inuyasha had been gone for at least half a day now, and her concern for him was growing. Idiot, she thought to herself, he's more than capable of taking care of himself. She dipped within her soul to touch base with the calming and healing energy her spirit naturally produced. A sensation of peace swept through her form and lulled her anxious mind.

Another thought passed through her mind as she pushed her energy from the well within her, reaching her aura out towards the direction that Inuyasha had disappeared to. Kagome felt his demonic presence coming fast back to the camp. A shiver ran down her spine as a shock of frustrated energy pulsed into her body. He was upset. Unhurt, thank the heavens, but definitely ticked off.

---------------------------

His energy called out to her as she sensed him reaching the top of the cliff. The need to soothe him rose in her as she slipped from her seat at the rock to meet him head on. She would not shrink in fear of this overwhelming frustration that his drive exuded. Her delicate fingers pulled the hood of her cloak from her head, sending her wavy mane to dance about her shoulders in the wind.

A calloused hand, grasped a risen crag upon the cliff as he lifted himself to the top. His golden irises with rimmed with red from the exertion of emotion that his beast was releasing. Purple slashes against his cheekbones were barely visible but were bright enough for Kagome to see. Yes, he was certainly in a predicament.

The beautifully masculine form crouched at the edge before facing her direction. Inuyasha's movement towards her was a self assured swagger, taking his time to reach the woman of his desires. Her brow creased in bewilderment as she tried to assess his present emotional state. It went beyond frustration. It seemed more like the passion he kept caged was about to break lose. A gasp escaped her rosy lips as she realized that she was the key that would either release his emotional fury or calm it back into submission. The latter seemed more likely and her stomach flip-flopped at her theory.

Kagome had been so lost in her analysis, unknowing that Inuyasha stood right before her now. His possessive growl brought her to her senses, causing her to respire in surprise. She angled her face to look at him straight on. Her jaw set, daring the desirable hanyou to begin the confrontation. When he simply stared into her vivid chocolate brown eyes, she resolved to start the conversation.

"Inuyasha…" was all that passed from her lips before his sculpted arms came around her, crushing her against his chest. The sizzle of energy singed at her senses before she calmed herself enough to speak once more, "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

The silkiness of her voice wrapped around his heart. He could feel his beast practically roll over in contentment at the mere sound that slipped from her lips. There was more to the question her posed though. He could still smell the salt from her sadness even as her scent spiked with the hint of arousal. Inuyasha pushed down his male pride as he recognized that she needed an explanation.

"Nothing. Nothing is the matter," a husky voice responded.

"Liar. I know you well enough to know when something's up," Kagome declared, shifting in his grasp.

"What do you want me to say, Kagome?" He stated bluntly. Damn, he was aggravated. The beast was soothed by her presence, but Inuyasha's mind was still torn between feeling guilty about leaving Kagome and condemned for leaving Kikyo. As usual, he was taking his frustration out on her. He really wished she'd stop squirming. It was only making his beast take on its truer form as the curves of her body teased against him. Dammit, he was angry! This was no time to feel hot and heavy for the angelic creature that both enraged and soothed him.

Kagome's brow puckered at his harshness. It wasn't a surprise, really. He didn't know how to show his feelings properly. He wouldn't be Inyuasha if he didn't blow up needlessly. "Tell me what happened. I know you left to go find her, Inuyasha, so there's no need to try and cover it up—or try to answer a question with another question. For once, would you just tell me what's bothering you?" The volume of her voice was louder than she had intended it to be, but the man tended to bait her pointlessly.

His claws shifted in her cloak, pulling her tightly against him before he replied. "Look, woman, I don't want to talk about it. I feel like a jerk for leaving you like that, ok? It made you cry, and I hate it when you cry." _I hate it even more when I'm the cause of her tears_, he thought to himself.

His actions into pulling her into a tighter embrace only seemed to bring the desires that his body craved to explore. She could feel the heat rising from his stalwart form which both pleased and frightened her. She gathered her thoughts and shot back: "I was upset. Wouldn't you be if you were in my place?"

Inuyasha's fingers slipped up her back and into the midnight tresses of her hair forcefully. "I don't think you're angry enough at me, Kagome."

Her bow-shaped mouth dipped slightly at his words, "I'll be the one to judge if I'm angry enough or not, Inuyasha." The frustration in her voice reverberated as she continued, "And here I was, worrying about you. But no, you're Inuyasha. The hard headed, stubborn and impulsive man, as always. I suppose you don't need my help then?"

His response was not vocal. The physical retort was more than either of them had expected. The impulse of shutting her up came as quite a surprise as his mouth had descended, roughly capturing hers in a demand. He wanted her to cease her incessant chatter. This seemed like a good way of doing so, though he instantly regretted it as the rise of his beast shook his foundation and logic.

The bruising kiss softened slightly as the need became more of a request instead a demand from his lips. Kagome's eyes widened at the change in the demeanor of his touch, letting her guard down slightly. Her coal-wreathed eyelids slid closed at the sweetness behind his actions showed through. Her hands rested against his chest, fingers curling slightly as his lips slid over hers with a pleasurable sensation.

Inuyasha gave into the sensations that claimed his heart and body while she was in his arms. It was pointless to fight it at this time; his beast would never let him. The muffled moan from her lips that sounded as his hand held her close at her lower back was the only encouragement he needed to pursue the kiss further. He slid his tongue teasingly against her bottom lip, tracing the outline of the fullness of her soft flesh. Kagome's lips parted slightly in a gasp at the sensual action, giving him ample opportunity to taste the sweetness within her welcoming mouth.

Gusts of wind swirled around them as they embraced in the dark, the only light trailing from the campsite. They took no notice of the ice crystals that dropped like white petals from the sky, nor the sudden drop in temperature. The moment only contained the two of them entwined in a warm embrace.

A pair of mischievous, violet colored eyes twinkled with laughter as he observed the love-struck fools from his hiding place beyond the campsite. At last, the stubborn hanyou had come to his senses.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic, heart-warming responses! I am honored by everyone's help and compliments. Again, any questions or responses are welcomed. You can contact me through the PM on the site, or visit my myspace site at www. myspace. com / caitypeach22

Songs that inspired these last few chapters:

"Breathe Me" by Sia

"Sweet Sangria" by Tori Amos

"Love" by The Smashing Pumpkins

"9 Crimes" by Damien Rice

"Letting the Cables Sleep" by Bush


	4. Mercury Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I hold no claim over the fantastic Inuyasha characters. Although, I do enjoying playing with them!**

A/N: I took creative liberties when it came to the powers of Izanami, goddess of the underworld. The creation story should be pretty much on target, however. And forgive my attempt at Japanese—I tried to be as accurate as I could!

_**Megami: goddess**_

_**Desu: death**_

_**Shukor-ru: scroll**_

_**Za: the**_

_**Yomi: the land of the dead**_

_**Izanami: goddess of creation & death**_

_**Izanagi: god of creation & Izanami's husband**_

* * *

Chapter 4: "Mercury Morning"

_So come to me, my love_

_I'll tap into your strength _

_And drain it dry._

_Can never have enough—_

_For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky…_

"My Medea" by Vienna Teng

The cold writhed inside her desolate form as she watched the embrace of her hanyou and reincarnation. A simple incantation had turned the pool of water at the opening of her cave into a mirror that had the power to gaze into the lives of others. Her lips twisted in a grimace as she observed the passionate embrace between the lovers.

The absurdity of the situation made her heart quake with anger. After all of the work she had put into the magic she wove into Inuyasha's mind, her work had literally gone up in smoke. She spit out a curse her dark, dead eyes focused on Kagome being ravaged by Inuyasha's mouth. That woman was the key to the unraveling of Kikyo's dark power. She slapped at the mercury colored pool with a porcelain hand, sending the image to waver and recede into nothingness.

"Missing you precious hanyou, Kikyo?" came a dark voice. A pair of flashing, demonic eyes caught her attention. "It seems your powers are diminishing."

"Shut your mouth, you insolent being." She spat as she watched him slip from the shadows. A rush of menacing power and bitter air slipped around her clay body. "My powers are greater than you could possibly comprehend."

The chuckle from his lips sent a shiver rippling through her. "Is that so? Then why is he enjoying her touch instead of recoiling?"

Naraku's words struck a chord within her. "It's that blasted woman. She seems to hold some kind of power over him."

Naraku clucked his tongue as he stepped from his hiding place within the shadows. "Indeed. So what can be done about the Higuriashi woman?" A hand slipped into the bell sleeve of his kimono, retrieving an ominous looking scroll. "Perhaps you should concentrate on her rather than the lowly hanyou."

Kikyo's eyes revealed slight surprise as she recognized the scroll clutched between his fingers. "I know that scroll. Where did you get it?" She rose to her feet quickly, crossing the glistening cave floor to grab the parchment.

He held the object she desired back, slipping it into the opening of his kimono. "That is of no consequence, Kikyo. The real question is what would you give to invoke the power that it holds? How much do you truly desire to be rid of the mysterious girl?"

She stepped back slightly at his probing question. For three years since she had been resurrected, she had tried to gain Inuyasha's blind affections for her. Her nails bit into the hard flesh of her palms as the frustration of her constant failures flooded through her mind. She had given up her pure powers to gain control of him once again. She sold what remained of her soul to the kami of the underworld so that she might gain a new, darker magic. The power that had been recently bestowed upon her both invigorated and enraged her. It didn't seem like enough, no. Naraku did have a point regarding her hold over Inuyasha. At first, she was able to keep his thoughts close to her as she manipulated his feelings for Kagome. The harsh words he had uttered calling Kagome ugly and repulsive smelling had been her doing. She had hoped that these dagger-like words would push the meddling miko away from her rightful claim over the hanyou.

Yet with every calloused act he showed Kagome, every impulsive statement that he declared, it only seemed to fuel the damn girl to love him more. Perhaps she pitied him, seeing him more as a hurt child who never really knew how to trust or love unconditionally. In any case, it was down right infuriating to Kikyo.

But the even more curious predicament was why Naraku cared about her situation. He was an under-handed demon who tempted others with promises he never fulfilled. And there would be only one reason why he'd place the proverbial carrot in front of her.

"Why have you come here, Naraku? You present an item with great power, and yet you've asked for nothing in return. That is highly unlike you." Her dark eyes narrowed on the man swaddled in a baboon cloak.

His dark chuckle filled her ears again as he stepped forward. "Before I respond to that, you must answer me this: what would you give to take Kagome out of the picture?"

She snorted disdainfully, "My miko powers are gone, dark hanyou. I've given the last of my remaining soul to the kami of the underworld that I may have the powers to control Inuyasha. So I am of no use to you to be a jewel shard detector."

A venomous smirk pulled at his lips behind the mask of the baboon cloak, "I am already aware of that, precious Kikyo. But you are not the only woman with the power to find the shards of the Shikon jewel. Shall I explain it this way? You want Inuyasha for yourself. The only way you can get him alone is if we take care of Kagome."

Her brow furrowed at his logic. "So you wish to have Kagome to find your jewel shards? Poor fool, you were unsuccessful before with your attempts. That cursed girl thwarted your incarnation's hold upon her heart. What makes you so sure you can claim her now?"

His lips screwed into a grimace, "Woman, you need not remind me of those failures. I am well aware of them." His stance seemed to strengthen as the darkness swayed around him. Naraku inhaled deeply, releasing a strange chuckle from his malevolent mouth. "Ah, yes. That was before I came upon this…"

Naraku pulled the delicate rolled parchment from its hiding place in his kimono. "Surely, you are versed in the goddess of the underworld?"

Kikyo's brow rose slightly at his impudence, "I was a priestess in my former life, Naraku. I am well aware of the kamis."

His lips curved in a wicked smile, "Then you know of the powers of Izanami? Her sorcery is one beyond all the prophets' comprehension. They say that her powers were born out of her hatred for her husband."

She peered through the darkness at Naraku. Yes, it was a story that she was told when she was a young girl. The gods, Izanagi and Izanami, created the magnificent land of Japan eons ago. Izanami gave birth to the islands that make up Japan, along with many deities. However, her life in the Heavens was cut short as she died giving birth to the fire god, Kagututi. Izanagi lamented for his love desperately and journeyed into Yomi to see her once again. He quickly found her and announced that he had come to rescue her from the land of the dead. She spat at him, declaring that he was too late. She had already eaten the fruit of the dead which anchored her soul to her fate. Out of desperation, he would not relinquish his mission to bring his beloved back to the land of the living. Izanami finally agreed to go back with him, but under her terms: she needed to rest and he was not to follow her into her bedroom. While she slept, he crept into her room. A light cast over his beloved's face, but the visage he saw was of decay and rot. Fear overtook him as he ran from the palace. Izanami was furious and sent waves of shikome and other creatures of the dead to bring him back to her. He escaped and broke the link between the living and the dead as he blocked the entrance to Yomi forever. Izanami remained among the dead and became the goddess of the underworld.

Kikyo's countenance darkened at the implications before her. The scroll known as Sukuro'ru za Megami Desu possessed immense powers of the death goddess. What Naraku held was the authority to invoke the force of the goddess of death and her minions.

She felt unwelcome warmth against the nape of her neck that jarred her from her thoughts. Naraku's devilish lips traced the junction of her swan-like neck while his voice perversely invaded her ears, "Do you long for this power, Kikyo? One incantation and the minions of Yomi will follow your every command."

A shiver ran down her spine as tendrils of his power licked against her clay-like skin. He was seething with it, this dark magic she had sought and sold her soul for. Her hand began to ache with the other worldly magic as Naraku slipped the baneful parchment into her left hand, continuing his ministrations upon her frail shoulder.

"You are much like the Megami Izanami. Both of you lost your lives and your control over your beloveds. And the bitterness that drives you to rightfully claim the hanyou is what keeps you from joining the dead. Kikyo, Izanami should be so honored to have you to invoke her powers."

The authority to rule over the sycophants of Yomi was within her grasp. She unconsciously tightened her hold on the scroll before replying to the dark hanyou. "What is it you wish me to do, Naraku?"

He turned her forcefully to face him, relishing the look of hatred at his control in her eyes. "You will speak the incantation and invoke Izanami's powers into your body. You will bring the miko to me, and then the hanyou boy shall be yours to command."

Her eyes blazed with annoyance and intrigue as she pushed as his chest unsuccessfully. "I will bring the detestable girl to you after I have collected Inuyasha. Do not think I will follow your every word, Naraku. With the sorcery of Izanami, I will be more powerful than you."

Naraku inhaled her deeply before roughly casting her aside. "The incantation must be spoken upon the night of the solstice. You will find a clearing near Mount Hiba where Izanami was laid to rest. Invoke the powers of the Death Goddess, and you shall have your hanyou." Kikyo watched him slip back into the shadows, hearing nothing but the roaring wind outside of the cave.

Naraku chuckled morbidly as his hand glided into the sleeve of his kimono to clutch at another scroll. _You shall not be all-powerful, Kikyo_. His characteristically wicked grin spread across his features. He had an ace up his sleeve…

* * *

A sigh pulled from Kagome's lips as Inuyasha nibbled down her jaw line towards the sweet slope of her neck. Her anger had vanished, or at least had been pushed back by the lustful thoughts that now plagued her mind. She slipped her arm around his powerful neck as he lifted her to her toes, capturing her lips once more in an earth shattering kiss.

The wind began to pick up its ferocity as the lovers teased and tempted each other. A low growl uttered from Inuyasha's mouth tickled at her ears as he clutched her tightly against him. Shivering both from the cold and his attentions, she wrapped her voluminous cloak about them both.

The biting air nipped at her ankles causing her to take in a quick breath. Inuyasha raised his blazed eyes from her nape to her face in both curiosity and hunger. He parted his lips to speak, but a squeaky voice caught them both off guard.

"Kagome! Hurry! Sango says the storm is rolling in fast. We have to take cover!" Shippo's voiced piped in. He stopped short, glaring up at Inuyasha before tugging at the coarse fabric of Kagome's cloak.

Miroku appeared at Inuyasha's left, causing the dog demon to growl in annoyance. "We've found a hollow where we will be protected from the elements," he announced, ignoring his friend's stand-offish manner.

Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha as if asking him to decide. "Fine! We'll go to the hollow," he snarled. Shippo squeaked with joy as he climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder, snuggling into the hood of her cloak. Miroku merely nodded at Inuyasha, turning back towards the campsite and bounding off to Sango and Kirara.

Kagome smiled to herself as she slipped her hand into Inuyasha's which startled him. He leaned down and whispered thickly into her ear that was not blocked by a kitsune, "Don't think you got off so easy, Kagome." A smug grin curved at his lips and hinted in his eyes that he had more in store for his sweet miko. She trembled slightly at the torrid thoughts that ran through her mind, unaware of her body leaning against the muscular form of her hanyou.

Shippo, oblivious to the heated emotions between his friends, chattered on about how the howling wind spooked Kirara and sent them both into hiding beneath Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome chuckled at the spirited boy as they walked together to the hollow with the early morning air rushing past their feet.

The light that teased at the horizon was cloaked by the thick clouds of winter. Dull shades of the morning lit like mercury lamps against the rocky terrain and spread into the gathering of trees that housed the rest of their companions. Blankets of snow drifted over the branches of the trees and impeded their immediate vision.

Despite the cold, the warmth that flowed between Kagome and Inuyasha eased the pain of the storm. They set off to seek shelter before the gales became too violent.

And not too far away stood a desperate woman with a scroll that would change their lives forever…

* * *

_ A/N: BIG thank you's to everyone who's been standing by me. I really appreciate the support and crave the reviews! I hope this chapter was pretty easy to understand. It took me days to research the mythology and Japanese terms. I hope it met your standards!_

_The next chapter is going to involve invoking the dark magic and perhaps a romance scene that isn't interrupted by weather and annoying friends:-P_

_Reviews are fuel for this author! _


	5. The Space Between

_Author's Note(s):_ I apologize for the late posting! I do hope no one has lost interest! My muse was lacking b/c of the stress at work. I am humbled by all of the critiques and praises of my fabulous audience. Please feel free to leave comments at will! They keep a girl motivated.

**BORING DISCLAIMER: I claim NO ownership over the cast of Inuyasha. **

**  
**

_The walls are high but made of glass  
The dye is dark but not yet cast  
And though remorse comes easily  
An act of love could set you free…_ "A Way to Live" by Heather Nova

**Chapter 5: "The Space Between"**

The soft lights from the rising sun beckoned slight warmth to dwell upon the tree-cloaked camp the five of them had created the other night. Sango rolled her eyes, shivering into her thick blanket as the monk appeared with a saucy wink from beyond the thicket of forest. His smile hinted at the vision he had encountered and his feelings about the situation as well. And knowing Miroku, lecherous thoughts were wheeling about his mind.

She tucked her face back against her knees, peering out at the camp fire as the wintry wind picked up around them. The scent of snow was drifting about their makeshift sanctuary. A blush tinted her cheeks as the monk took his place beside her, humming a deep tune with lively notes. Her glare slid over his face, "Monk, what has you in such a melodic mood?"

The sarcasm swathed words only added to his already widening grin, "My dear Sango, are you so innocent? Can't you sense your sister-in-arms is in a bit of a predicament at the moment?"

Sango's brow furrowed as she tore her gaze from Miroku and tried to focus her vision past the clearing at the swaggering red and dainty green figures entering the campsite. "Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?" She smirked to herself, starting at the laughter that broke out from the man beside her.

"Ah… what indeed, sweet Sango. We shall see how this plays out, hmm?" His violet eyes danced with mirth as he nudged his love with an elbow.

Sango growled softly, as she was not ready to completely accept the situation. "You might be entertained at the notion, monk, but I will remain wary. Inuyasha is predictable. There is something that always draws him from Kagome. And you know what I speak of."

Miroku shrugged his broad shoulders with a grin as he lay against the trunk of a giant maple tree. "Wanna make a bet out of it, Sango?"

She shot him a look that belayed her lack of trust in him. "A bet? Are you so petty, Miroku?"

He shivered as she spoke his name, not underlining it with 'monk' or 'lecher.' "It's not petty, sweet Sango. It's merely a friendly game of chance that –happens- to include two of our dearest friends. I say that Inuyasha stays with Kagome this time around."

Sango snickered un-ladylike at the proposition. "And I say he'll run with his tail between his legs. Not because of Kagome, mind you. But that blasted Kikyo seems to lure him away."

A pleased grin pulled at Miroku's lips. "Now that we've set the stakes, I shall declare what I want if I win."

An angry spark lit her dark eyes as she glared back at the monk. "I don't even dare to ask what you would deem as 'winnings,' monk."

"But-- Sango! You must allow me have a little fun." His violet eyes glittered in a teasing manner as her nudged her lightly with his elbow once again.

His beautiful taiyjia crossed her arms over her chest in defiance, looking into the fire as she heard the foot steps of her friends come closer.

Miroku poked his lower lip out slightly while trying to understand her body language. "Then I propose we decide what each of us wants when one of us wins and go from there."

Sango's voice reverberated with warning, "It better not be too lecherous, monk."

"Sango, my sweet Sango, you pain me. Have you not heard the innocence in my words? I'm a blessed monk, you know."

Another snort was all that was uttered from the graceful huntress as she settled down beside the fire as gust of frigid wind clawed trees that surrounded the make-shift camp.

* * *

Her rusty joints creaked lightly from the cold and consuming storm. It had been many years since the old priestess had experienced a winter such as this. It felt as though life itself had been sucked out of the precious earth and kept imprisoned in a land far away. This shook her stance a bit since she knew that really the winter was a natural cycle for life, but this seemed different. The auras of the flora and fauna about her did not seem to be sleeping, the seemed to be non-existent all together. 

A whisper of fate drifted through her mind as she leaned against the entrance of her small abode, causing a shiver more out of impending prophecy than cold to tremble through her. Clasping her hands together and dipping her head slightly in benediction, she took in a breath to allow visions of the proposed future to whisk about her mind.

As soon as she opened her mind, she was pushed back with the mental picture of death marching across the countryside and feeling appalled buy the scent of a twisted heart of a woman lost to the known world. Another worldly presence cloaked the field of undead, leading the band of warriors against a formidable foe. At the end of the battlefield, she saw them. Valiant heroes that faced much destruction and woe stood with unimaginable strength.

"_Leeeave now, young onesss." The darkness howled in a raspy tone, hurling an oppressive aura at the bright spirits of the collected heroes. "You have no power here..."_

Her vision was whisked towards a new element of the prophecy as a flash of red swept over the depressing sight. Sounds of clashing metal rang in her ears at the hints of the battle against light and dark. Incoherent chants and screams swamped her senses, leaving no room for interpretation. The force that had held her there in her premonitions tossed her back to the mortal realm once more, leaving the seasoned miko quaking with the ferocity of the vision.

Her head hit the side of the wood paneling of her door, causing a white streak to cloud her vision. Painful gasps of air wretched from her lungs as she tried to let the sting pass from both the bump on her head and the vision. She rolled to her side, allowing the blood flow to circulate back through her shaking form.

Never had she ever experienced such a premonition. The severity she had gathered from the situations that played before her told her that this was the most sincere situation that she would play a part in.

The gray hair that crowned her head gathered about her eyes as she pulled herself in a seated position. Yes, this was the beginning of a huge battle for the mortals that roamed the country. She best get prepared for the dyer events that were to occur.

* * *

A/N: Too short? (winces) I'm sorry! I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I know that the next few events will be best presented in an entirely new chapter. So I shall post Chapter within a few days. Again, I apologize for the late posting. I am so grateful for all the reviews I have received for my first fanfic. Please let me know your thoughts on the unfolding plot. Reviews make me HAPPY:-D 

Thanks!

Cait


	6. Visions Clash

**Author's Note: **Another chapter unfolds! The plot is really taking a life of its own, so I'm just writing as it comes to me. I do hope it's to your liking! I was a wee bit sad that my last chapter only got 2 reviews, but FANFICTION has been wonky lately. READ & REVIEW, please!

**BORING DISCLAIMER: I, Cait, claim no ownership over the Inuyasha Crew nor the fantastical Japanese mythology that is woven within. I do, however, admit my (perhaps slightly unhealthy) obsession for the silver-haired hanyou and friends.**

* * *

**  
**

_Birds that scream for territory  
Can learn to sing euphorically  
Given in time that is real  
And there's a wasteland in your soul  
The burned out trees will leave you cold  
Living out an ideal "She Cries Your Name" by Beth Orton_

**Chapter 6: "Visions Clash"**

She had wrapped a shawl firmly about her withered form and sat down by the fire with a steamy cup of delicate tea. The aches from the intense vision had come to pass, slowly but surely as she tried to relax from the shock. This would take careful interpretation, but she was sure of the oncoming events that seemed to drift between the dreaming and waking worlds. Her eyelids slid shut as she began to pour over the jumbled information she had received.

The battlefield had contained both light and dark warriors. The dark ones were clothed with death and reeked of rotting flesh. The scale of them was enormous; throngs upon throngs of them poured over the murky landscape. Their auras were lit with desperation and chaos which consumed the bright life of the natural abundant flora around them. All sounds of nature ceased and the clinking of rusty armor swamped her senses.

At the far end of the scene stood proud warriors of the light. This group was hardly an army, containing just six members. Four of the six had unique auras about them that personified the four elements of the world. A powerful invocation had caused the strength of their original powers to surge. They stood with their weapons of choice against the incoming battle which would swamp their vision and confuse their wits.

Two fingers at each temple began to massage her sensitive head as she pulled back from the fleeing images. The scent of blood and death was quickly brushed from her nose and replaced with the strong jasmine that seeped in her clay mug. She hastily brought the steaming mug to her lips and sipped the soothing concoction. What little good it did, at least it had warmed her throat and belly and chased out the impending doom at the pit of her stomach.

There were two things she was sure of. The first was that the four warriors were not too far away and very much unaware of the destiny that would claim their perceptions. And the second was that the one who would cause the chaos to erupt was standing right outside of her door.

---------------------------------------

The chatty kitsune had finally quieted down and been lovingly, albeit forcefully, tucked back into his quilt with Kilara snuggled up beside him. The raven haired woman pulled back her slender hands from the kit and smiled inwardly as the child's mouth drooped open in relaxation.

She felt all eyes on her as she rose from the nest she had created for Shippo. Turning around only proved her theory as the faces of a curious demon huntress and lecherous monk appraised her. Kagome's pale cheeks deepened in a warm blush as the realization of why they were so focused dawned on her. Miroku had witnessed the little heated exchange between Inuyasha and herself and gone and blabbed about it to Sango. Naturally, she was mortified by the circumstances. That damnable monk was just too perverted for his own good. Now Sango would be at her heels with silent questions in her every glance.

A deep sigh slipped from her rosy lips as she enveloped her shivering form within the dark green cloak. It would do no good to hide the situation from her friends, nor would it be in her favor to give them all the information.

"So, Kagome, did the big bad hanyou touch you—" Miroku began before getting cut off by a large, blunt object which knocked against his skull in a scolding manner. The one wielding it glared at him warningly, uttering a sigh of disdain at his perverted words.

Sango sent an apologetic smile towards the miko who was glowing from embarrassment. "Ignore him, Kagome. Miroku's lack of sleep has stolen his senses. And if he truly depends on his self preservation, he'll keep his mouth shut."

Miroku opened his mouth to protested, but shrank away at the look of doom that was emanating from his beloved Sango. It would be best not to test his limits with her this morning.

Letting the cold air relieve the heat from her cheeks, Kagome responded softly, "That's alright Sango. I'm just going to lay down for a bit, if that's alright with you?"

Sango merely nodded her head in agreement as she pulled the leering monk by the cuff of his robes away from the campfire and towards their separate beddings. She knew that her dearest friend would share her secret later as she always did. A gruff whine was heard from Miroku along with a thump as Sango threw him by the scruff of his neck onto his blankets.

"Sango, you really are too rough for such a lovely lady," was heard from the sore man.

"So help me monk…" Sango's voice trailed off threateningly, leaving Kagome alone in her thoughts.

Kagome settled at the far end of the camp, her soft chocolate eyes scanning the tree tops for a flash of red. She felt that he was nearby although he had snuck off out of embarrassment once they had reached the hollow. A smirk tugged at her supple lips once her vision focused on a pair of golden orbs staring back at her.

"Are you going to stay up there, Inuyasha?" She quipped, bringing the velvety covers around her curvy form.

A snort resounded from the tree as he kicked at a falling branch. "Maybe, wench. Why?" His tone was warmer than usual, though it still held a note of wariness.

Waves of night danced about her shoulders as she shook her head at him, laying her head down upon the bedding. "Fine, you can stay up there where it's cold, stubborn ox. But if you change your mind…" She trailed off, leaving the offer open-ended.

Flakes of white tickled her cheeks as the tree shook with Inuyasha's soft laughter. "Sleep, Kagome. I'll watch over you."

Smiling in contentment, Kagome rolled over to slumber. She drifted off peacefully knowing that the man she loved unconditionally hovered above her.

------------------------------------------

Tendrils of frost crept their way towards an unguarded home as a cloaked figure slipped through the wooded area. No sounds came from the forest but the pinging of ice falling from the sky onto the bare branches. Where the figure walked, it brought death.

The silhouette glided over the frozen ground towards the abode. Purpose willed this form to the abandoned area even though pride was the fence. It had to be done.

Head bowed, it reached the cracked door of the shanty dwelling and proceeded to turn the knob in a silent motion. As soon as its hand touched the handle, it was thrown back by protective shocks that guarded the home. _Ah_, the figure thought, _she has been prepared for my entrance. I should've known._

"I know you're there, Kikyo," a gravelly voice sounded from behind the thin wood. "Ye should learn how to knock."

Scowling, Kikyo returned the banter, "You've locked out your only living family member, Kaede. You should be ashamed."

The click of a lock unlatching was heard from the door as the old woman opened the door slightly. Peering condescendingly, Kaede replied, "Living, you say? I remember quite clearly, Kikyo that you are far from the world of the living." Her glassy eye swept down her sister's cloaked from, appraising the strange aura that surrounded the woman. It was an eerie feeling that plunged into her as she assessed Kikyo.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, sister?" Kikyo's mouth was stretched into a twisted grin. She seemed almost eccentric-- like someone with an underlying power that was just out of their reach. Curiosity got the better of her as Kaede pulled the door open, dipping her head in silent invitation to the cold woman.

Kikyo took no time slipping into the modest dwelling. She was on a mission, and time was certainly no a luxury. She turned as the old woman closed the door and locked the latch once more.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, sister Kikyo?" Kaede leaned back against her walking stick she had begun using as a cane since the winter had caused the soreness in her joints to increase.

Dead eyes observed her before responding, "Kaede, I am in need of a favor. I need your knowledge on something of great importance."

A gray brow quirked as Kaede lowered herself onto a wooden bench. "Indeed? Well, I shall lend what help I can. What is it that ye seek from me?"

The sullen woman paused, choosing her words carefully. As much as she hated to admit it, she truly needed the old woman's help gaining the items she required for the scroll. In her mind's eye, she pictured the list on the parchment that was needed to bring the spell to full force. Kikyo knew Kaede had knowledge of the first object.

"Sister," she began with kind words to butter the old miko up, "I know you are well versed in many artifacts dealing with the spiritual realm. Your knowledge very well exceeds my own, and I wish for but a piece of what you know."

Kaede was unfazed by her older sister's words. She knew what Kikyo sought. It had only been a matter of time until her undead sister would come calling for it. It wouldn't bode well for Kaede to reveal too much. She had seen the forthcoming events that were to unfold and she knew that the epiphany the gods had blessed her with gave her certain control over the situation.

Leaning her chin atop her palms that held her cane, she answered her sister in a calm voice, "What knowledge do ye seek, Kikyo?"

The cloaked woman took her time in responding once more, walking over towards the fire with purpose in her stance. She longed to tell Kaede of her plans, and yet if she were to reveal too much, her sister could very well try to put a stop to it. However, there was a confidentiality that sisters had between each other which was a bond that could not be broken by any means. Perhaps if she spoke with care, Kaede would not block her journey.

Poking at the fire with a metal tipped stick, she spoke into the dying flames, "There's a story as old as the beginning of time about a desperate separation of two lovers. Heaven and earth stood in the way of them being together, and a great rift between light and dark was created…"

Kaede canted her head slightly as Kikyo spoke. The sorrow that cloaked her voice was evident and the old woman felt a pang in her heart as she continued to listen.

"The separation was between the living and underworld, casting the man and woman to the different planes. It is truly a shame that there stands a broken bridge between two lovers…" Kikyo turned her dark gaze back to her sister, her ashen skin looking brighter from her passionate plight. "I seek to put an end to this, Kaede."

Ah, there it was. Her dilemma circled around the fates of the gods. It was as she had suspected from defining the different elements of her vision. She dipped her head as a signal for Kikyo to explain further.

"In order for me to heal these two beings, I am in need of a certain artifact. The Jade Cup of Life is what I seek to begin mending the hearts of the lovers, Kaede. And I know you have knowledge of its whereabouts." The passion in her voice receded slightly as she bowed her head slightly in supplication. Not that she would ever submit to Kaede, but at least as a gesture of her need.

Kaede sat still for a few moments, her expression completely unreadable. And of the sudden, a deep chuckle shook the woman's form. Kikyo was taken back by her reaction, brows knitting slightly in aggravation. This was not the outcome she had expected.

Kaede's laughter died down slightly, but the humor in her eye still shone. "Sister, your tale is truly full of sorrow and angst. But it's merely a veil to cover your true purpose."

Her jaw dropped slightly at the accusation. Surely she hadn't known anything about her intentions, how could she have known? Naraku would hardly be the type to spread gossip to a priestess, especially one known to abhor him and everything he stood for.

The mischevious light in the old woman's eye glimmered as she began to explain, "You seem quite disconcerted, sister. Allow me to put your mind at ease. I will tell you the last known whereabouts of the Jade Cup. I will also tell you to seek the next artifact in the West. And I will graciously give you this advice: a passionate plight such as this is wielded out of selfish intentions. Review your reasons as to why you choose to release the power of the Megami Desu. You may have the power to curb the destruction that will follow."

Pride swallowed Kikyo's logic as she responded, "You are a fool, Kaede. I will take your knowledge, but not your advice. I know what my actions will bring, and I welcome all the consequences that may come along." The corners of her mouth quirked slightly. Yes, the consequences were hardly a hindrance. With the power she would wield, she could control even the heavens themselves. This weak warning from her decrepit sibling did nothing but spurn her desire for the dominance she craved.

A soft sigh from Kaede's withered lips signaled as a white flag. She knew Kikyo would never listen to reason or her insight. As much as she hated to reveal the information Kikyo demanded that would create havoc amongst the lush land, she knew it was her part to play in a bigger plan governed by the highest spiritual powers.

"Aye, then. You will find the Cup located a few leagues northwest of this village. It resides within a shrine encased with a certain sutra. You will need the following to release the barrier…"

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know! I am taking CREATIVE LIBERTIES when it comes to the personalities of the gods and mythology involved. So even if you don't agree with it, you have to admit it's a pretty unique plot. I will be setting up a timeline on my livejournal site indicating the process of the plot without spoilers. **-PLEASE- review!** I will write more frequently if I know how this story is appealing to the masses. 

LIVEJOURNAL site: http:// mraestalyn. livejournal. com (minus the spaces)

PS: If anyone is interested, I am looking for a beta... Send me a message to let me know!


	7. Illumination in Unnatural Light

_A/N: BIG thanks for all the splendid reviews I've received regarding my last chapter. I'm honored, really! I'd also like to take this chance to thank__**moonandstar331 **__and__** imanewme**__ for all of their help on this last chapter. This story has become more than I had ever dreamed, and its thanks to all of you who've helped keep it going! _

**DISCLAIMER: I hold no ownership over the Inuyasha gang, which credit goes to the brilliant goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own, but worship, the Vienna Teng song that will be referenced in the forthcoming chapters.**

* * *

_I can't walk this road without you_

_You cannot go it alone_

_We were never meant to make it on our own_

_When the load becomes heavy_

_And your feet too tired to walk_

_I will carry you and we'll be carried on… "I'll Carry You" by Rebecca St. James_

Chapter 7: "Illumination in Unnatural Light"

Heavy boots crunched on the snow as Kagome and her companions crossed the snow drift that once was a lush valley of green. She thanked the stars that she had the sense to wear warmer clothes than her flimsy school outfit like before. It would've been unnecessary, seeing how she had graduated this past spring anyway. Her pleated, short green skirt had been traded in for sturdy, dark blue jeans that flared at her ankles and hugged her unfathomably long legs beautifully. Her Mary Jane's were replaced with knee-high black leather boots that laced up her calves. An Indigo shirt of thick linen drifted over the curves of her now womanly frame, cinching at her waist in an empire-style cut. While it wasn't the warmest of fabrics that she could have donned, it was the most durable and comfortable piece of clothing that she owned. Besides, the wool cloak that wrapped around her curvy form kept her safe from the dropping temperature and various elements of the weather.

The sun peaked through the copious clouds, sending a blinding light across the rocky valley that they forded. The land was swamped with the snow that had swallowed the earth for hours. When it had finally died down, Inuyasha declared that it was time to get moving again.

Well, perhaps 'declared' was an understatement. Ordered was more like it. But her hanyou was never known to politely suggest something. He was brash and untamed. Kagome found that even though his attitude sometimes led a harsh command to leave her lips sending him down into the ground, she wouldn't want to change him, really. He was who he was, and she loved him with her whole heart.

Not that he really knew her heart, though. She kept her love tightly locked up not wanting to frighten him and for fear of rejection. Besides, declaring her feelings would only lead to more complications.

_You twit_, her conscience responded. _You don't call kissing him passionately a declaration of love? _

A sigh of defeat slipped from her lightly chapped lips as she pondered what the voice of blunt reasoning had stated. No, she couldn't deny that she had firmly pressed her unspoken feelings into that kiss. Actions usually spoke louder than words.

He who caused the fervent torment inside her mind was traipsing over the freshly fallen snow. The sunlight caused the golden-eyed hanyou to squint from the reflecting rays. Kagome could hear his faint curses as he blindly stalked the white covered valley. "Bastard… snow. Damn it all… stupid winter…"

Kagome snickered to herself as she watched the fuming man. Despite the current weather conditions, Inuyasha had insisted that they keep on with their journey. The shards were not going to just appear without their search, and they still had a far way to go to gather all of the pieces of the shattered jewel.

"Quit your day dreaming, Kagome," came a gruff voice. "At this rate, we'll never get to the next village. Can't you stay focused? And walk faster!"

"Inuyasha, I'm walking at a fine pace. You're just too impatient for your own good," Kagome retorted as her steps became wider to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, wench." His pace picked up as he took off ahead of his pack.

Kagome's frustration wound inside of her as she tried to catch up to the infuriating man. How in the world he could leap and sprint across the snow covered ground she would never figure out. He didn't even have any shoes on! She was sure that the ice crystals that obscured the land had to have some effect on his senses. That certainly could be a justifiable reason for his persistence to get to the next village they came across.

Amidst the thoughts that swamped her vision, Kagome felt the solid ground leave her feet as she took a hurried step. The sound of a muffled thud emitted at the point of impact as her form was swallowed with a blanket of white. A shrill shriek drifted from the concealed snow drift as the cold wrapped around her and snuck into the openings of her clothes.

Inuyasha stopped short to hear Kagome's cry, his ears swerving back to determine where the sound had come from. When his eyes could not find her, he ran back towards his pack.

A burst of steam popped up from a pile of snow as he neared where Kagome had fallen. "Kagome?" He peeked into the hole to find a very cold and ticked off woman. Snow had slipped into her shirt and covered her face and hair. The very sight of her in this predicament was almost too funny for him to stand. He fell onto his back laughing at the snow covered miko.

"Inuyasha! Stop laughing at me and help me out of this god forsaken hole!" She was seething from both embarrassment and impatience.

"Hoo hoo! Kagome, you should've seen your face! I've never seen anything so hilarious!"

Shippo scrambled over to the hole and looked down at his friend, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll get you out!" The tiny kitsune reached his paw down and grasped her snow covered bangs and began to yank her up.

"Ow, Shippo!" Kagome shrieked.

The absurd scene of the fox demon struggling to pull Kagome out of the cave in was too much for Inuyasha to bear. He rolled around the ground, successfully creating strange imprints into the snow as laughter poured out from him.

Shippo growled as he watched Inuyasha's ridiculous continuance of silliness. "You dumb dog! Why don't you help me?" His question was left unanswered as Inuyasha unsuccessfully tried to stop his amusement. He ran over to Inuyasha and flicked his nose in a reprimand that Kagome used at times. "Stop that!"

The impact of the kitsune's fingers on Inuyasha's sensitive nose stopped the laughter. A growl emitted from the larger of the two as Inuyasha returned the gesture to the boy.

"Wahhh! Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippo held his head as Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled as she clawed her way out of the snow cave her fall had created. Her brown orbs caught the movement of Inuyasha supplicating to the snow as the beads around his neck were yanked to the ground by the command.

Shippo clambered away from the squished demon that lay twitching in the cold snow. "Hmph, serves you right!"

Three pairs of blinking eyes stared at the fuming miko, flattened hanyou, and kitsune who was presently dancing around said indisposed hanyou.

Miroku was the first to come to his senses as he turned towards Sango and swept her up into his arms. "Sango, my love, let me protect you from befalling such a fate."

Sango's confused expression was replaced with a grimace as she felt the monk's right hand cup over her bottom. "You pervert!" A loud crack was heard, along with a reverberating thump as the two came crashing down into the snow.

Ruby-red eyes surveyed the strange group as she stood away from the bizarre situation they had gotten themselves into. Kirara sat back on her haunches as she watched the young fox demon chuckle darkly, grabbing piles of snow and clumping them into misshapen balls. A loud 'thwap' was heard as the first snowball collided with Inuyasha's head.

"You little brat!" yelled the enraged hanyou. The spell had just worn off when Shippo made the mistake of smacking Inuyasha with the ball of frozen crystals. Inuyasha rolled onto his knees and hastily pulled large amounts of snow into his clutches, shaping an enormous ball. He hefted it above his head, aiming the boulder of doom at the quaking kitsune.

As he readied himself to throw it, a sweet voice tickled his ears. "Oh, Inuuuuyaaaashaaa…" came the sing-song intonation. He turned in time to feel another snowball pelt him in the face. Peals of laughter shook Kagome as she watched Inuyasha grimace from the impact. Her giggles turned into hyena like whoops as the wad of snow that Inuyasha carried above his head slipped from his fingers and met head-on with his thick skull.

Another squeal of laughter resonated from a few feet away as Sango stuck a clump of snow into Miroku's robes, making the man scream like a little girl. After he shook the snow from his clothes, he grabbed his own ammunition and smashed the soft powder into Sango's face.

Kirara rolled her eyes as the frozen balls went flying every which way across the field. Her tail twitched in time like the ticking of a metronome.

In the thick of the snow battle a bright green light shook the earth. The jet of unnatural illumination stole the sight of the group as they scrambled to make sense of the situation. Far to the north, the beam struck out of a clearing. It lasted for a mere five seconds, and then disappeared as fast as it came.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha snarled.

----------------------------

Far away from the chaos stood the man responsible for the frozen realm. Naraku paced across the wooden floor of his palace thinking deeply about the undead priestess who was carrying out his will.

"Kagura," he said turning towards the wind witch. "Our miko seems to be taking too long with her first task. Go and watch over her. I want you to lead her to the appropriate locations and ensure that she collects the items needs to invoke the spell. Understood?"

The dark haired youkai stepped out from the shadows grimacing inwardly at the order. Babysitting that power-craved woman was the last thing she wanted to do. "It shall be done, my lord."

Kagura stepped towards the sliding doors, pushing them aside to escape into the eerie daylight. Plucking a feather from her hair that was elegantly twisted atop her head; she released her power and climbed aboard the floating, enlarged feather. She guided the boat-shaped contraption up and away from Naraku's castle and towards the south where Kikyo would be wandering.

The frigid air slipped over the sorceress' skin as the wind carried her. She would guide Kikyo to the first location and make certain that the miko wouldn't be harmed by those who may try to stop her. It was impertinent that Kikyo follow through with the plan. Naraku's evil plot would be fulfilled after the invocation.

Absently, she placed a hand over the emptiness in her chest. Perhaps after she made sure Kikyo complete the task Naraku would finally release his hold on her heart. Surely this job would warrant such a reward…

Keeping her hope closely guarded, Kagura navigated the soaring feather towards the place where Kikyo would gather the first of four keys to the invocation.

---------------------------

Wooden sandals left faint imprints across the rising hill as the cloaked figure ascended to the veiled cave. She could feel the power that was sleeping within the dank location. Just a few more steps…

Kikyo withdrew a rolled parchment that gave directions as how to lift the barrier on the cave. The scrolling words were written elegantly by her sister's hand that gave precise instruction on how to erase the sutras that guarded the Jade Cup of Life.

She stopped suddenly; rewinding her recent memories to the moment Kaede revealed that she intended to help Kikyo retrieve the first item on her list. Confusion submersed her thoughts as she attempted to figure out just why Kaede was helping her. At the moment that Kaede offered her assistance, Kikyo was too overjoyed to realize that there could be consequences to what her sister explained.

Kikyo shook off the eerie feeling and continued to the cave's opening. Ice cascaded around the craggy surface, framing the entrance with frozen teeth that covered both the top and sides. It almost looked ominous, like a frozen demon with its mouth wide open and waiting for prey.

She took another step and unrolled the parchment fully. Taking in a deep breath, she began to recite the incantation towards the invisible barrier that encased the prize.

"All-knowing powers that guard, bow to the one who calls to you. Release your grip upon the cup from which life flows. Let your worthy servant through the gates of fate. As I command, so shall it be." Her hands moved in a reverent manner, sweeping the disguised barrier away from the entrance.

The outside walls of the cave shook, sending the icicles crashing into the snow covered ground. The hum of power slipped away from the opening, sending rivulets of energy to pulse across the forest floor. Kikyo trembled from the reverberating force, falling onto one knee. After the tremors had receded, she clambered to her feet and took a deep breath.

Walking through the darkness began to trick her vision as she crossed the cave floor. Shadows flitted among the walls as a soft green light pulsated from a pedestal that was carved from the stalagmite. Her dark eyes focused on her goal as she carefully stepped around the puddles and slippery rocks that covered the ground.

Reaching out with a pale hand, her fingers quivered as the magic that cloaked the cup washed over her. It was magnificent! The short goblet was carved from a jade stone adorned with etchings of gold. Several characters were chiseled into the precious materials that were undeniably from the language of the gods.

Kikyo grasped the chalice delicately and lifted it from its resting place upon the pedestal. A shock rippled through her as the cup recognized its removal, sending its strange energy into her limbs. A vigorous spark of light from the goblet shot through the cave, sending a signal to the skies. After it calmed down, she stood tall, wrapping the cup in a fine-woven cloth to protect it and slipped it into her leather satchel.

A twisted smile graced her stone-like lips as she strode towards the opening of the cave. For such a strong element of the invocation, it was unbelievably easy for to collect.

As the miko began her descent over the forest hill, Kagura hovered behind the tall pines watching her diligently.

_Excellent_, she thought. _The first task is complete. Naraku will be pleased._ She pulled on the sides of the overgrown feather to guide into the higher heights of the sky, keeping the speed slower than usual as she followed the smirking woman.

--------------------

A few leagues to the Western Kingdom held four persons who had also sensed the emission of magic. The leader narrowed his golden eyes slightly, tracking the source far to the north.

His sword quaked in its sheath in response to the strange energy that was released. He turned his eyes from the point of impact to the quivering metal that rested at his hip. Tensaiga senses this power. What has happened? The demon lord questioned the event silently.

With a single nod, he changed their course. He directed his two-headed demon companion by its reigns as he directed Ah-Un into a new direction.

"Milord! What is it? What is that strange light?" squeaked the toad demon as he ran to his lord's side.

Lord Sesshoumaru kept silent as he led his group towards the east. His mind was focused on deciphering the response from his sword.

"Master Jaken, where are we going?" came a small, sleepy voice from atop Ah-Un.

"Quiet, Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru is thinking!" commanded the toad demon.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, gazing back at his ward and servant. "We will go east, Rin. Someone is seeking us. We can't leave them disappointed now, can we?" An odd smile tugged at the demon lord's thin lips.

_Lord Sesshoumaru is smiling!_, thought Jaken. _That is never a good sign_.

* * *

A/N: The chapter's title comes from the lyrics by the wonderfully talented musician, Vienna Teng. The song that I am referencing is "Soon Love, Soon." This song is undeniably the pinnacle point of inspiration for the entire fiction that I am creating. I urge you to listen to the song!

Further notes: I wanted to iterate that this story is _**not**_ about a love-triangle. There is something much more powerful that is guiding the antagonist to do what she does. For further information, PLEASE visit my livejournal site to get a better idea of what I'm talking about: http:// mraestalyn. livejournal. com (minus the spaces)


	8. The Chasm of Faith

_When she embraces_

_Your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night when you are all alone_

_And when she whispers_

_Your blood shall run cold_

_You better hide before she finds you_

"Ice Queen" by Within Temptation

Chapter 8: "The Chasm of Faith"

Hurried steps resounded across the landscape as the six irked companions crossed the rolling tundra. That light… The eerie bright shock of illumination that seemed from another world had sent strange tremors of energy. They could not decipher it, nor find its meaning.

At the insistence of their stubborn leader, they had taken off in much of a rush to find the one who could explain it all to them. Miroku sensed a definite change in the aura of the land, but he could not explain how it had occurred. The tendrils of ill fate pulled at their senses, sending them reeling towards the village that housed the one woman who may make sense of it all.

Inuyasha lifted his silvery head up slightly, scenting the air suspiciously as he stopped short atop a high hill. "Oi, hurry up. We gotta get there before night fall."

With her Hirakotsu poised carefully upon her back, Sango leapt onto Kirara as the tiny demon morphed with a blaze of fire into her larger form. "Inuyasha! I'm going to scout ahead towards the village." A sizzle of anxiety slipped up her spine as the slayer tightened her grip upon the fire cat's back.

"Sango, I'll come with you. I wish to relay the intense change in spiritual energy that I experienced to the miko," came Miroku's urgent rumbling as he crossed the field of white towards her.

Sango's brow furrowed for a moment as she turned to Inuyasha seeming to wait for his command. "Feh- let him go with you, Sango. Kagome and I will be right behind you."

A sharp nod came from the slayer as she slowed the fire cat's pace to allow Miroku to climb aboard. The monk, with Shippo clinging to his shoulder, saddled onto Kirara before taking flight into the darkening sky leaving a trail of snow to fall in their wake.

A sprinkling of ice drifted upon Kagome's delicate countenance as she stopped short to look over at her only companion. "Inuyasha?"

He lowered his powerful form to the snow, shifting his arms towards his back. "Get on, Kagome. We don't have much time."

She worried her lip before climbing onto her dearest friend. Within seconds, they were rushing across the frosted valley at what felt like a million miles per hour. Kagome felt the disquieted energy the tensed Inuyasha's sinewy back. Trying to comfort him, she lowered her head upon a spot between his shoulder blades and exhaled softly.

Claws gripping into the frozen wasteland, Inuyasha dashed across at an amazing speed. He felt her thighs grip around him as they sprint over an obstacle causing them to be in mid-air for a moment. A flare sparked in his belly and he clenched her supple legs in the palms of his hands tenderly. Even at the speed of their journey, he heard Kagome gasp by his ear as she leaned into his touch.

A smirk danced across his lips. The clever hanyou flicked his claws gently across the back of her legs, causing a tiny squeal to grace his attentive ears.

Through her tough jeans flames licked against the contrasting chill of her skin. Bumps of pleasure formed up her thighs as the devil between her legs teased her while crossing the petrified land. Half of Kagome yearned to fall into the chaos that was Inuyasha's delicious invitation. Logic was being muddled by fire and ice, both stirring the coals deep within the core of her trembling form. She caressed his shoulder with her cheek, mumbling incoherent words while they chased the crescent moon along the landscape.

The heat that radiated off of both of them felt torrid emotions that were enough to melt the ice from the ground. Inuyasha hitched Kagome higher up on his back, snickering as another mewl slipped from the girl's mouth. The friction from the movement increased the scent of her arousal.

"Everything alright, Kagome?" growled the teasing half-demon.

Kagome's heavy-lidded eyes flashed with annoyance at his remark. Damn him. "I'm f-fine," she managed to spurt out before Inuyasha picked up speed, a low chuckle reverberating in his chest.

* * *

Tiny hands framed the looking glass as a pair of deep crimson eyes surveyed the unfolding progress that was to be his greatest diabolic plan. A deep, rumbling chuckle resounded about the walls of the dilapidated palace that housed the sinister shadow.

"Very good," the sickeningly dark voice cooed with sarcasm at the image. "Kagura is finally pulling her weight around here."

Naraku leaned back against his mahogany carved throne setting his claws stretching across the arms of the seat. The dull sound of scratching vibrated against the hallow walls while he focused on a scene fluttering by the mirror.

"She needs him," came the emotionless child-like voice from Kanna. "Kagura will find him for her."

A brow quirked against Naraku's furrowed brow. The image in the glass formed a trio of unusual characters charging elegantly towards the Western Lands. "The Taiyoukai? Honestly, I didn't think that this would be so entertaining." A wicked smile curled his mouth while he relaxed against his throne.

* * *

The wind whipped through silver tendrils as the demon with a mission scoured the landscape. She was near, he could feel it. It was curious; the vibrations from Tensaiga sent signals through his form inviting him to take the weather astride and continue towards this insane destination.

Patience was not a characteristic that Sesshoumau possessed. The idea of obtaining this virtue seemed foreign to him, not to mention forced upon him. However, when fate dropped a human girl into his life it surely spurned this new development of tolerance.

Nearing a chasm that had been blanketed with ice, the Taiyoukai slowed his wandering pack to a stop. He took in a swift breath through his nose to determine the scent that had drifted by. Even in the frozen air, the scent of death was strong. The aroma of graveyard soil was closing in on the other side of the canyon, but the stronger odor of an incarnated demon stood out. Sesshoumaru's eyes sparked as his vision captured the wind witch perched upon a towering section of boulders.

Red eyes pierced through the thickness of the drift. Kagura's visage tightened in surprise as the demon lord took in her body atop the rocks. "I should have known you out of all people would be able to find me, Lord Sesshoumaru." The silk of her voice was strained over the gales of wind as they reached the dog demon's ears.

A smirk coveted Sesshoumaru's lips as he leapt from the far side of the chasm to her side. Even through the torrential elements, he was truly graceful. Sliding his sword from his sheath and clutching it with a readied stance, his commanding voice replied, "Your surprise betrays your thoughts, Kagura. Why were you looking for this Sesshoumaru?"

Her ruby eyes blinked in sheer amazement, "How did you know I would be looking for you?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his sword higher, placing the edge close to Kagura's breastbone. "That is not your concern. I asked you a question, wind sorceress. You will give me an explanation, or I shall run you through."

Surprise melted into annoyance at the pompous words the inu youkai forced upon her. "How dare you. Have you forgotten? I can control these winds. A gust could snatch your pitiful weapon away in a second."

A low, bitter chuckle resonated through Sesshoumaru and the metal of the sword dancing upon Kagura's chest. "It wouldn't be wise to pose threats to me, when it is I from whom you seek aid. I won't ask again, witch. I demand an answer."

Kagura's eyes slid shut for a moment as she tried to gather patience to still the anger that was bubbling within her. Flakes of ice drifted upon her full lashes as she lifted her gaze to meet the molten amber of the inu youkai. "I seek the knowledge which you possess, my Lord. Nothing more."

"And what knowledge is this, sorceress?" the cold voice of Sesshoumaru countered.

"There is a dagger—one that controls much power. It has been said that this weapon was smelted in the depths of the Western lands by a dark hearted smith. It holds the power to create life from one's blood." Kagura's eyes narrowed at her counterpart's strong gaze.

"Why do you think that I would have knowledge of this object of power?"

"It was written that your father eliminated the man who created the dagger. Inu no Taisho coveted the dagger and kept it under lock and key within a secret chamber at his grand residence. The dark weapon has not been moved from its resting place within your palace. Or so the rumor goes…" Her lips quirked at the end as she witnessed the taiyoukai's expression turn grave.

"Perhaps. You have certainly performed thorough research on the subject. Why is it that you wish to have it?"

Kagura shifted her fan to her right hand, smiling deviously. "The Katai-Chi dagger is a required element to resurrect a dead god."

The lord altered his position into that of defense. Anger twisted his features as a growl rushed from his mouth, "I should have known that Naraku would be cowardly enough to seek aid from a dead cause. He expects to resurrect a god? For what purpose?"

Kagura flicked her fan open as a soft chuckle slipped from her lips. "I've peaked your curiosity, huh? No, I shall not answer anymore of your questions. Your expression was enough answer for my own queries."

Sesshoumaru stepped into Kagura's position, slipping the cold iron of his sword against her lily-white throat. "Even if you do find it, it won't do you any good. No one upon this earth possesses the power to control the dark magic that lies within the dagger."

Kagura swallowed carefully before responding. "So you say. If there is no one who can harness its power, than why not release the knowledge of where it is kept."

The blade pressed closer against her vulnerable neck. A smirk from Sesshoumaru stole Kagura's breath. "Indeed."

With that, he released her and sheathed Tokijin at his hip. "Your information lacks some truth. The Katai-Chi has never been at the palace. The last I heard, it was in the Valley of Sound within my lands. It is a treacherous journey to get there, and even if you can keep from succumbing to the elements that keep it safe, there is still the possibility that it has been moved or even stolen. However, since I do not believe that Naraku bears the strength to manage the sorcery of the dagger, I foresee your journey being fruitless. Therefore, it will be no threat to me."

Kagura scoffed at Sesshoumaru's impudent remark. "We shall see, _dog demon_." With a flick of her wrist, she sent a feather to the ground and leapt aboard. Cruising to a higher altitude she called down to him, "My thanks to you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She angled the enlarged feather against an east wind, sending her back towards the woman who would be sent to capture the Life's Blood dagger.

Sesshoumaru let his gaze steady upon the wind witch as she drifted away. Her last words struck a chord within him. Perhaps Naraku did possess a facet that could unlock the dark mysteries of the dagger. And if he did, Sesshoumaru would be there to stop him.

* * *

A/N: Greetings, everyone! Thank you so much for your patience as I struggled to complete this chapter. I do wish I could've written more, but I wanted to get this chapter out before another month rolled by.

I also want to thank my betas moonandstar331 & imanewme for all of their help with the plot and research. Without them, I think I would've taken a lot longer to get this chapter up!

Also-- thank you all SO much for the reviews. They really help me with my courage to continue this fic. If you find this story at all intriguing, I implore you to leave a comment!

The next chapter may take a while for me to upload. I'm going to be moving to a new apartment in the city, so it may take a bit for me to get settled. I promise that I will have a chapter 9 though! This story is far from over. I'm also considering creating a slide-show for this fic and posting it on youtube to explain the plot. What do you think?

THANKS so much for reading!


End file.
